


My Undead Lover

by Animelover660



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bill Cypher wants some dipping sauce, Bottom Dipper, F/F, I just really love when the top gets jealous I guess, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Robbie, M/M, Mabel likes her bitchiness, Pacifica's still a bitch but less so, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Top Robbie, past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls, Oregon to spend another summer with their Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. Dipper is determined to find out more secrets about Gravity Falls, but feelings surface between a certain emo adult and a newly emo Dipper. As secrets unravel Dipper discovers something about his crush that may destroy their possible relationship. Or will Stan do it for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Undead Lover

**Third Person POV**

"Dipper! We're almost there!" Mabel squealed excitedly. Dipper was really excited too, getting to continue exploring Gravity Falls. He was determined to find more creatures this time. After three years they would finally be able to see their Grunkle Stan, great Uncle Ford, Wendy, and Soos. The twins didn't know if Wendy or Soos would still be working at the Mystery Shack, but they thought Soos would most likely be there and were just hoping Wendy would still be there too.

The bus stopped in front of the old, worn down tourist trap and let the two teens out. What they saw didn't surprise them though. Stanford Pines was scratching his ass with his back facing the twins. Mabel put her hands over her eyes an screamed,"My eyes, I'm blind!" While Dipper laughed hysterically. Stan quickly stopped and turned around.

"Kids! I didn't expect you so... early."

"Grunkle Stan, it's 2:00 PM," Mabel said, pushing the nose of the cat on her pink sweater. The cats nose and eyes started going off in an assortment of colors.

"Right... right... you still have really..."

_'Don't say weird, don't say weird.'_

"Freaky lookin' shirts,' Stan finished.

_'Saved it,'_ he thought.

Mabel laughed.

"Well, with what me an Dipper saw getting off the bus, I don't think either of us have really changed," she told her great uncle. Which was true. Stan looked exactly the same in every way. Mabels facial features were almost identical to when she was younger. The only difference was her being 5''1' and more boobs. She still had her braces and goofy sweaters. She was the same Mabel.

Dipper on the other hand had changed quite a bit. He was now 5''0', still and inch shorter than his sister, smooth, creamy skin, and his hair was a little longer and choppy. His style had changed too. He was wearing black cargo pants with the strings hanging loosly beside his legs, a white shirt with the Cheshire cat grinning while blood dripped from his mouth; in the background were black wire-like tree branches. Black converse and some candy, string, and rubber braceletts adorned him as well. He was also wearing black eyeliner on his waterline, so it wasn't that noticable. It just made the boys eyes pop. Mabel and Dipper may have been twins, but their eyes were different colors. Mabel had hazel eyes while Dipper had blue eyes, which looked green aroud the edges of the iris and pupil.

Stan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dipper?" Stan asked.

"Yeah?" Dipper replied.

Stan just stood there staring.

Wendy walked out of the Mystery Shack with Tambri, Lee, Nate, Thomas, and Robbie.

"Hey Mabel. Who's your friend? An Where's Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Um, Wendy," Mabel started, "this is Dipper."

Everyone just stared at Dipper, dumbfounded that this emo teen was once the scared little kid they had at one point hung out with.

Dipper smiled shyly. "Sup guys. Ain't seen ya in a while Wendy."

"Yeah," Wendy sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "why didn't you guys come back the next summer? Really missed you two."

Mabel and Dipper exchanged looks.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

Mabel took in a breath of air.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Wendy," Mabel asked her, walking away from the group. When they were at a distance no one could hear them Mabel stopped.

"What's goin' on?" Wendy asked.

"Well... " Mabel started quietly, "Dipper tried to kill himself..."


End file.
